Several essential organs (e.g., lungs, kidney, lymphatic system and vasculature) are made up of complex networks of tube-like structures that serve to transport and exchange fluids, gases, nutrients and waste. The formation of these complex branched networks occurs by the evolutionarily conserved process of branching morphogenesis, in which successive ramification occurs by sprouting, pruning and remodeling of the network. During human embryogenesis, blood vessels develop via two, processes: vasculogenesis, whereby endothelial cells are born from progenitor cell types; and angiogenesis, in which new capillaries sprout from existing vessels.
Branching morphogenesis encompasses many cellular processes, including proliferation, survival/apoptosis, migration, invasion, adhesion, aggregation and matrix remodeling. Numerous cell types contribute to branching morphogenesis, including endothelial, epithelial and smooth muscle cells, and monocytes. Gene pathways that modulate the branching process function both within the branching tissues as well as in other cells, e.g., certain monocytes can promote an angiogenic response even though they may not directly participate in the formation of the branch structures.
An increased level of angiogenesis is central to several human disease pathologies, including rheumatoid arthritis and diabetic retinopathy, and, significantly, to the growth, maintenance and metastasis of solid tumors (for detailed reviews see Liotta L A et al, 1991 Cell 64:327-336; Folkman J., 1995 Nature Medicine 1:27-31; Hanahan D and Folkman J, 1996 Cell 86:353-364). Impaired angiogenesis figures prominently in other human diseases, including heart disease, stroke, infertility, ulcers and scleroderma.
The transition from dormant to active blood vessel formation involves modulating the balance between angiogenic stimulators and inhibitors. Under certain pathological circumstances an imbalance arises between local inhibitory controls and angiogenic inducers resulting in excessive angiogenesis, while under other pathological conditions an imbalance leads to insufficient angiogenesis. This delicate equilibrium of pro- and anti-angiogenic factors is regulated by a complex interaction between the extracellular matrix, endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, and various other cell types, as well as environmental factors such as oxygen demand within tissues. The lack of oxygen (hypoxia) in and around wounds and solid tumors is thought to provide a key driving force for angiogenesis by regulating a number of angiogenic factors, including Hypoxia Induced Factor alpha (HIF1 alpha) (Richard D E et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1999 Dec. 29; 266(3):718-22). HIF1 in turn regulates expression of a number of growth factors including Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) (Connolly D T, J Cell Biochem 1991 November; 47(3):219-23). Various VEGF ligands and receptors are vital regulators of endothelial cell proliferation, survival, vessel permeability and sprouting, and lymphangiogenesis (Neufeld G et al., FASEB J 1999 January; 13(1):9-22; Stacker S A et al., Nature Medicine 2001 7:186-191; Skobe M, et al., Nature Medicine 2001 7:192-198; Makinen T, et al., Nature Medicine 2001 7:199-205).
Most known angiogenesis genes, their biochemical activities, and their organization into signaling pathways are employed in a similar fashion during angiogenesis in human, mouse and Zebrafish, as well as during branching morphogenesis of the Drosophila trachea. Accordingly, Drosophila tracheal development and zebrafish vascular development provide useful models for studying mammalian angiogenesis (Sutherland D et al., Cell 1996, 87:1091-101; Roush W, Science 1996, 274:2011; Skaer H., Curr Biol 1997, 7:R238-41; Metzger R J, Krasnow M A. Science. 1999. 284:1635-9; Roman B L, and Weinstein B M. Bioessays 2000, 22:882-93).
The contraction of smooth muscle begins with the phosphorylation of the light chain of myosin, a reaction catalyzed by myosin light chain kinase (MYLK) that is itself activated by the binding of calcium-calmodulin. MYLK exists in both nonmuscle and smooth muscle isoforms, where the various isoforms are encoded by differential use of 31 coding exons (Lazar, V., and Garcia, J. G. N. (1999) Genomics 57: 256-267; Watterson D M et al. (1999) J. Cell. Biochem.).
The ability to manipulate and screen the genomes of model organisms such as Drosophila and zebrafish provides a powerful means to analyze biochemical processes that, due to significant evolutionary conservation of genes, pathways, and cellular processes, have direct relevance to more complex vertebrate organisms.
Short life cycles and powerful forward and reverse genetic tools available for both Zebrafish and Drosophila allow rapid identification of critical components of pathways controlling branching morphogenesis. Given the evolutionary conservation of gene sequences and molecular pathways, the human orthologs of model organism genes can be utilized to modulate branching morphogenesis pathways, including angiogenesis.
All references cited herein, including patents, patent applications, publications, and sequence information in referenced Genbank identifier numbers, are incorporated herein in their entireties.